littleeinsteinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincy
Quincy is the only black skinned nigger in the group. He is so black that when he gets into the pool, it turns into soy sauce. He is 7 years old with brown hair. He likes KFC, and his favorite fruit is watermelon. He likes to fuck Annie in da ass. He also wants to rape June and Leo. This is normal for him, because he's a nigger. HE WILL RAPE YER MOM! GO AND HIDE YER MOMMA! Looks Quincy wears clothes. Quincy's pants sag. He has Miley Cyrus lips. In some cases, Quincy wears NOTHING! His tiny penis hangs around, flapping in the wind while he masturbates. He does this while he looks at June. Quincy Episodes * Nigga lost his money * Quincy got mugged * I am smoking weed * I'm in love with the cocoa * I want to fuck you in da ass. * Carmine's Big Street Race * Sleeping Bassoon * Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs * Flight of the Instrument Fairies * Quincy Finds His Dad * My mom is so fat she is a poopy alex kimble nigger * I WILL FUCK YOU ALL IN DA ASSCRACK! Trivia * His favorite show is Everybody Hates Chris cuz they are all niggers * His favorite word is Nigger even though he isn't offended * His penis is 0.000000001mm. * His parents were fishsticks, which he ate * He raped Leo once. * He is in love with chocolate because it's the same color as his skin. * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * He tried to fuck Annie once, but he failed because his penis is only 0.000000001mm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheehehehehehe if you don't get it, let me tell you one more time. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Quincy) 2.png Little-Einsteins-Classical-Collection.jpg The American Revolution.png American Revolution Leo and Quincy.jpeg 310627.jpg Unavngivet.png Crescento Drake.png Eldfågeln.jpg Otitlad.png My 1st Little Einstein art by SomePkmn lovingdude.jpg Filmen.jpg Title-LittleEinsteinsChristmasWish.jpg Little-einsteins03.jpg Lerfs-cov.jpg Category:Little Einsteins Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Little Einsteins members Category:Lovers